The Invincible Iron Man (Earth-143756)
The Invincible Iron Man is the first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe with Matt Bomer as Iron Man. Shane Black will direct. Cast *Matt Bomer as Anthony “Tony” Stark/Iron Man **David Henrie as 16 Year Old Anthony Stark *Jon Hamm as Howard Stark *Jaime Ray Newman as Virginia “Pepper” Potts *Columbus Short as James Rhodes/War Machine *Yun Dawei as Ho Yinsen *Karl Urban as Boris Bullski/Titanium Man *Elias Koetas as Edwin Jarvis *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S *Owaine Yeoman as Happy Hogan *Kevin Spacey as Obidiah Stane Plot At a masquerade, Howard and his wife Maria are dancing when Howard is tapped he turns around and a man reveals himself to be Boris Bullski. Boris asks Howard if he is willing to team up as he has a business proposal, Howard tells Boris to leave as he is trying to have a nice time with his fiancée. A now aged Howard is walking in his lab when he asks Maria where Anthony is, Tony is then seen test driving a Armoured Truck for the US Military. Tony walks up to the General of the Base who introduces him to 19 year old James Rhodes a new Soldier. Tony is called by his father who tells him to come home quickly, Tony arrives at his house where he is told that his parents went on a Business trip and will miss his 17th birthday. Tony is then told that his parents hired a Bodyguard, the bodyguard introduces himself as Harold Hogan but he tells Tony he can call him Happy to which Tony replies “''You don't look very Happy''”. On Tony's birthday he is asked to step out of the party by Happy, Happy tells Tony that his parents plane crashed in the mountains and that they were cleared deceased. A heartbroken Tony steps into a office the next day where he meets Obidiah Stane who asks him if he is ready to take over his fathers company. 9 years go by and Tony is demonstrating a weapon which he calls the Icarus Missile which based of the Greek Legend of Daedalus and his son, the Icarus does what Icarus did, the missile when high enough blows up into smaller rockets which using their heatseeking abilities take out their enemies. Tony signs a contract with the Commander of the Base so that they can use his missiles, On the way back the cars in front and behind blow up after being shot with RPGs. The soldier driving Tony begins to drive faster to the base but they are rammed by a Armoured Truck. The soldiers manage to get Tony out the jeep and begin heavily shooting the truck which sends out a group of men with assault rifles to finish off the remaining soldiers but fail. Tony takes cover behind a large rock when one of his missiles land a few yards away from him, Tony begins to run but is still blown back and a shard of the missile lands in his chest. Tony is taken by some of the terrorist into a van but falls unconscious during the drive, Tony awakens on a table and finds his chest open and a man operating inside of him. Tony tries to get due to the fact that he is in shock over the fact that their is open hole in his chest, Tony gets up and begins having severe chest anxiety. The man gets him back on the table and finishes tweaking a machine in his chest, Tony asks what he is doing and who he is, the man tells him his name is “''Ho Yinsen''” and he is creating a arc reactor based on the works of Tony's father Howard. Yinsen explains that the reactor should keep the shrapnel (which cannot be removed) inches from his heart, After Yinsen is finished, the terrorists holding Tony and Yinsen hostage walk in along with the leader who hands them the blueprints for a metal suit that can withstand bullets and explosives. Tony notices the Stark Industries logo in the corner but keeps quiet. The leader introduces himself as Raza and that he is the leader of the pacifist group known as the Ten Rings, Tony remarks that Pacifists don't fight and especially don't kill which makes Raza angry and punches him in the eye (leaving a mark). Raza tells Stark and Yinsen that he will let them free if Stark hands over the Icarus Missile. Raza and his men leave giving Stark time to think, Stark and Yinsen agree that if they give him the missile he will double cross them and kill them. Tony asks Raza if he can get some materials to recreate the Icarus missile, Raza sends Stark with some men to the site where they captured him. Stark sees all the dead bodies of the soldiers who died for him, seeing this sends him to a flashback where his father is shouting at him for breaking in to Stark Industries and having a hot tub party near the reactor. Howard tells his son that he is careless and could get the people around him killed, Tony goes back to seeing the bodies and says to himself that his father was right. Tony takes part of the trucks that were blown up including things like the engine, cannons etc. Tony returns the stuff to Yinsen and the two begin creating a suit that will help them break out, Tony is crafting the helmet when Yinsen tells him they only have enough time to make one suit as Raza plans to kill them after torturing them for the location of the Icraus missile. After the suit is built the try to test it but Raza breaks in and sees it, he asks what their doing and they lie causing him to shoot Yinsen in his chest. Tony cradles Yinsen who asks him to do two things, Tell his family he loves them and kill them all before he dies. Tony punches Raza and in the commotion climbs in the the suit, using the cannon to kill all them men except for Raza who is injured fatally. Tony carries Yinsen's body with him killing men left, right and centre. Tony escapes and flies away but crashes and falls unconscious. Tony wakes up on a jet and sees Rhodey in front of him, Tony looks around and sees soldiers in uniform. He gets up and asks what happened when Rhodes tells him that he was showing the secretary of defence around the base when he saw a giant metal suit and a man lying down. He drove up to it and found a dead body and a helmet, he looks inside and finds Stark taking him back to base and now their on a plane back to New York. Tony asks what happened to the body and Rhodes tells him it's in the Jet's mourge. Gallery IIM2.jpg IIM.jpg Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Earth-143756 Category:Fan Fiction by Red Average Category:Created by Red Average